Hermione's Diverengence
by SweetPeaseblossom
Summary: Divergent!AU. Hermione Granger knew there was more to her life than the faction Abnegation. Maybe some new friends, and a handsome Leader can help her find her place. Written for the Golden Snitch Forum. Features characters from Fantastic Beasts and Harry Potter.


Writtenfor the Golden Snitch Forum Contest, Through the Universe.

 **Prompts:**

 **Kiloparsec — (AU) Divergent!AU**

 **Pairings: Hermione Granger and Gellert Grindelwald. Yes, you read that right.**

The lady who administered the test, with her snake tattoo, Bellatrix Lestrange, was shocked. Hermione Granger, the girl, who was finally sixteen and taking the test, was confused. It was appalling, that test. Hermione had to take a serum that tossed her into simulations. In one, she saw the face of someone named Sirius Black on a poster saying, **HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?** She did know his face, vaguely, but Hermione just could NOT identify him. In another, she was being charged down by a large werewolf. Hermione knew that dogs,(or maybe werewolves) wouldn't attack a person if there was no eye contact made. So she looked away. The werewolf calmed down. But then, a small child scampered near. The werewolf attacked the child. Hermione made a dash for the werewolf. Then, in the next nightmarish simulation, Hermione was told to choose from among sundry objects. She chose the knife.

And, then, like all dreams, the simulation ended. And Bellatrix was shocked. "Hermione," she said, concerned, "you're Divergent."

The way Bellatrix uttered this mad Hermione's blood run cold. Apparently, according to Bellatrix , Divergence meant having the traits of several factions. There were five factions, and you were supposed to belong in one of them. The Granger family lived in Abnegation, faction of the selfless. Hermione had long looked forward to the day when she was sixteen and could choose the faction that would be her home for the rest of her life. If something went wrong, she would be _Factionless._ The word filled her with terror. If Hermione was factionless, she would be condemned to a meager existence, like being a caretaker like the factionless Mr. Filch.

And later, Hermione was deep in thought. Two years ago, an Abnegation boy named Gellert Grindelwald had chosen Dauntless, the faction of the brave and constantly imperiled. It was quite a scandal. So Hermione Granger was considering if she would stay in Abnegation or if she would choose something else. And then there was her brother. He was a scant nine months younger than her, though they were both sixteen. Would he stay in Abnegation, or would he choose something else? However, Hermione felt like there was more than there was to be found in Abnegation.

 _A LITTLE BIT LATER..._

At the Choosing Ceremony, Albus Dumbledore made his usual speech. It was about the founders. Alledgedly, when the city was still Chicago, and still a mess, there were two witches and two wizards, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. Slytherin believed that the vast bulk of the world's problems was caused by deception. Ravenclaw held to the conviction that ignorance was the culprit. Gryffindor maintained, to his dying day, that cowardice was to be be blamed for the world's sufferings. Hufflepuff championed with all her might that the world's problems was caused by both selfishness AND strife. So Salazar Slytherin founded Candor. Rowena Ravenclaw founded Erudite. Helga Hufflepuff founded both Abnegation AND Amity. And Godric Gryffindor founded Dauntless.

Then Slytherin left. Candor was since then a very unpopular faction. The members of this faction had a reputation for being gossipy, blunt, and foulmouthed, using the virtue of honesty as an excuse to run roughshod over others and wear emerald and silver. (Dumbledore never talked about this part, but everybody remembered it.)

And now, it was time for the choosing ceremony. Then it was the turn of Hermione's brother. He picked up the ceremonial knife, and pricked his finger over the bowl of water representing Erudite. The Abnegation crowd gasped. Then came Hermione's turn. She pricked her finger over the bowl of burning coals that was Dauntless.

 _LATER..._

Hermione had made friends. Tina Goldstein and Percival Graves. Tina and her sister, Queenie had taken Hermione to get a makeover. Percival, or Graves as he was known, abstained. Now, Hermione had some snazzy dresses, scarlet and gold, the colors of Gryffindor. And she had a _tattoo_. Three badgers on her collarbone, representing her family.

Meanwhile, there was Gellert Grindelwald, of Dauntless. A leader. That Hermione girl was quite something, he thought.

Hermione had also seen Gellert. She thought he was...interesting. The other leader, Tom Riddle, scared her, with his cold eyes.

And then, initiation. Hermione was the first person to jump off of a building. She made it. Others hadn't. The intiates had to duel each other. After her opponent's _Rictusempra_ had stunned her, Tina conceded the fight. Tom Riddle made her hang off of a cliff.

Hermione had her doubts about the new faction. And she was also getting to know Gellert quite well. He assured her that she was a better Dauntless than he. Finally, one night, stars shining, they kissed. "That was... unexpected," said Gellert. "It was.." said Hermione. That was the only time for a long time that they kissed. Meanwhile, along with Graves and Tina, Hermione felt that she had some good friends.

 **A/N: So how did y'all like it? What are your _Divergent_ factions? Tell me in the comments section. I personally think Hermione would be a lot like Tris. Also, I thought that Tina and the genuine Graves would be in Dauntless. So would Grindelwald. **

**So tell me your honest thoughts with a minimum of flaming in the comments section.**


End file.
